


Anything’s Possible…

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack visits Ianto late one night, he’s greeted by a rather strange sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything’s Possible…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelordshines](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=timelordshines).



Jack knocked on the door again, wondering why Ianto was taking so long to answer it. He waited impatiently and was just about to knock yet again when the door swung open to reveal Ianto, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and glaring at him. His hair was mussed and he’d clearly just woken up.

“Do you even know what time it is?” Ianto growled.

“Ummm…” Jack looked at his watch: 3.30am. “Sorry?”

Ianto noticed Jack was looking at him oddly. “What?”

“Why do you have a pillow stuck to your back?”

“It followed me when I got out of bed.” Ianto tried to reach around and grab it, first with one hand and then the other, but couldn’t quite seem to reach it, so he gave up.

“Is there something going on that requires me to get dressed and go with you?”

Jack was still staring.

“What? Oh, no. Not that I’m aware of. I didn’t realise it was so late.”

“Why do you even bother to wear a watch? You never look at it,” Ianto grumbled.

“Says the man wearing a pillow. Is it alien?”

“I don’t know. It’s a possibility. Might explain a few things. Staying or leaving?”

“Um, staying, if that’s okay.”

“Fine. I’m going back to bed.” Ianto turned away, pillow still attached, and started back down the hallway to his bedroom. Jack trailed after him, resisting the temptation to grab the pillow. If it was indeed alien he wasn’t sure how it might react, though it seemed quite harmless, at least for the moment.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Jack watched as Ianto climbed back into bed, complete with pillow, and lay down again, turning onto his side with his back towards Jack. The pillow flopped back to its proper position on the bed and Jack watched it warily as he undressed. It remained motionless, so once he was stripped down to t-shirt and shorts, he climbed in beside Ianto – though not before prodding his own pillow a few times, just to be on the safe side. It seemed like a perfectly ordinary pillow, so he lay down and soon fell asleep.

 

OoOoOoO

 

The following morning, Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee when Jack wandered in, frowning and contorting to reach around behind himself, to no avail. There was a pillow plastered across the top of his back.

Ianto smirked. “I see you’ve made a new friend.”

“You didn’t tell me MY pillow was an alien too!” Jack sounded aggrieved. 

“It’s not, it’s just a pillow.”

“But last night you said…”

“You woke me up at 3.30 in the morning, I wasn’t in the best mood. Besides, you asked first and I only said it might be.”

“If it’s not an alien, then why…?” Jack gestured at his back.

“Not sure. I think it has something to do with the material the pillowcases are made of. Or maybe it’s my new fabric softener. Whatever the cause, they stick to t-shirts now.” He plucked the pillow off Jack’s back and carried it back towards the bedroom, Jack once again trailing behind him.

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Not any more. It was annoying the first few times, but I’m used to it now. I kinda like it. It’s oddly comforting.” He put the pillow down and started making the bed.

“You’re a strange man, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto smirked at him. “So I’ve been told.” He gave Jack a quick kiss. “Go shower, coffee’s almost ready.”

Jack eyed the bed. “Couldn’t we…?”

“No, we have to get to work. Maybe if you come over at a sensible time tonight. Now get going before I set the pillows on you.”

Laughing, Jack headed for the bathroom. But he decided he’d better keep a close eye on those pillows in future, just in case. After all, when you live on a Rift in time and space, you can’t be too careful. Anything’s possible.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own alien pillow, which does exactly the same thing.


End file.
